


colors

by nonosungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Color AU, Dialogue-Only, M/M, if u get it I promise it's good, ik it's short, try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonosungie/pseuds/nonosungie
Summary: when you love, you see colors
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> AU where you can only see colors when you're in love

“You know, I always wondered what yellow looked like.”

“Yeah? What do you think it looks like now that you can see it?”

“Yellow looks like you.”

“Always the charmer, Canada.”

“Night, Hyuckie."

“G’night, Mark. Thanks for the colors.”

“Always.”

**

“Didn’t realize the sky was so blue till I met you.”

“That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up, Hyuck, you’re smiling.”

“Go to work already, you idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“Love you. Thanks for the colors.”

“Always.”

**

“Will you be home for dinner?”

“I don’t know, there’s a lot of work, I’m sorry.”

“Just let me know so I know how much to make.”

“I’ll call?”

“Sure. Love you, Mark. Thanks for the colors.”

“Always.”

**

“You want me to cancel the reservation?”

“I’m really sorry, Hyuck, something came up.”

“Whatever, I’ll call the restaurant.”

“I’m really sorry, I really am. Next week.”

“Mkay. Love you, Mark. Thanks for the colors.”

“Of course.”

**

“Say hi to Jeno for me.”

“Sure. I like the new hair, by the way.”

“Wanted to try something. Does gray suit me?”

“Yeah, looks good on you.”

“Right. Have fun, Mark. Thanks for the colors.”

“I’ll be back in no time.”

**

“I’m home.”

“Donghyuck?”

"Hyuck?"

“Hyuck, you here?”

_...The number you have dialled is out of service..._

**Author's Note:**

> get it?
> 
> comments and kudos much appreciated 
> 
> come visit me i'm bored!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nonosungie)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nonosungie)


End file.
